The present invention relates to an air spout device for an air conditioning system for use in an automotive vehicle.
There are known various types of air spout devices for an air conditioning system for use in an automotive vehicle. One is disclosed in JP-B2 62-1855 in which an air spout device is constructed to be long from side to side, and uniformly blows cool or hot air substantially in overall width of an automotive vehicle, or in overall width of right or left half thereof. Another is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,335 in which parallel damper devices or air spout devices are constructed to have two blow modes of cool or hot air which can be switched.
With such known air spout device, two blow modes can be obtained: a concentration blow mode for providing cool or hot air to a passenger in a concentrated manner, and a diffusion blow mode for providing cool or hot air in a wide area of a cabin including the passenger. The air spout device is changeable in blow mode between the two, but does not have the other particular blow mode.
In view of human engineering, a wind feel of the passenger depends on not only his mental state, working state, clothes, and weather, but his race, sex, and age, and assumes a remarkable individual variation. Accordingly, only two blow modes are not sufficient for the passenger who is delicate in wind feel, and can give him a discomfort as the case may be. Further, a minimum wind velocity cannot be kept to blow off warm air heated by a sunlight, etc. and surrounding the passenger, giving him a discomfort.